Diplomatie
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Les Moldus se font la guerre entre eux. Soit. Mais durant les conflits, quelles sont les conséquences chez les sorciers ? Comment ces derniers prennent-ils les décisions des chefs d'Etats ? Voici un aperçu des réactions des politiciens sorciers pendant les deux Guerres mondiales. C'est pas sérieux, c'est du délire.


**L'univers appartient à Rowling, mais les personnages (dont les noms de famille sont empruntés à des écrivains) sont issus de mon esprit tordu.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1: Le Traité de la discorde

_Paris, juillet 1919_

Dans le Paris sorcier existait un palais où étaient prises toutes les décisions de politique internationale, où les ambassadeurs du monde entier pouvaient se réunir et éviter certaines guerres entre leurs pays. Ce jour-là, les représentants de la France, des Etats-Unis, l'Angleterre, l'Italie, l'Allemagne, l'Autriche-Hongrie et bien d'autres étaient réunis autour d'une table. Un Sort de Traduction avait été jeté afin que tous, quelle que soit leur langue, puissent communiquer. Steve Anderson, qui représentait les Etats-Unis, prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venus. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, nous avons des sujets graves à traiter. Les Moldus ont fini leur guerre, mais il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que de réelles décisions ne soient prises et des accords signés. J'ai ici une copie du Traité de Versailles, que m'a remis le président moldu Wilson. Si certains éléments plairont, d'autres en revanche ne seront pas bien accueillis. Commençons par l'Allemagne : l'Alsace, ainsi que les départements de la Moselle et de la Meurthe doivent être rendus à la France.

Victor Gautier, ambassadeur français, eut un sourire satisfait qui horripila son confrère allemand, Hans Grimm. Mais le discours d'Anderson n'était pas terminé :

-Des cantons d'Eupen et de Malmedy seront également rattachés à la Belgique. Quant au Territoire du Bassin de la Sarre, il sera sous administration internationale pendant quinze ans. Les chefs d'Etat moldus ont discuté avec les nôtres, et ils se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que nous devions en faire de même pour éviter la moindre confusion. Maintenant, il me faut vous présenter Piotr Bielski, ambassadeur de Pologne…

-Comment ça, la Pologne, coupa Grimm. Elle n'existe plus !

-Des Etats-nations avec un libre accès à la mer ont été créés en Europe, expliqua Bielski. D'ailleurs, le corridor de Dantzig appartient à la Pologne.

-L'Allemagne réduite, coupée en deux ! Et ça aussi, il va falloir s'y plier ?

-Les Moldus ont déjà signé, répondit Gautier. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'en faire de même pour préserver la stabilité entre les deux mondes.

-Vous savez ce que j'en fais de votre stabilité ?

-Allons, du calme, intervint le britannique Edward Spencer. Je comprends que tout ça ne vous plaise pas, mais si nous ne suivons pas ce Traité, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques…

Grimm écouta à peine Spencer.

-Anderson, montrez-moi cette feuille.

L'américain lui tendit le papier en soupirant d'agacement. Grimm le lut attentivement avec son confrère autrichien, Ulrich Werner.

-Et en plus il faudra aussi renoncer aux anciennes colonies ! C'est une plaisanterie ?

Werner aussi avait trouvé de quoi se plaindre :

-Et l'Autriche, alors ! Vous vous rendez compte de tous les territoires auxquels on doit renoncer ?

Alfonso Banti, l'ambassadeur italien, se pencha à son tour sur la feuille.

-C'est le moldu qui va pas être content : il voulait toute la Dalmatie, mais de la région il n'aura que la ville de Zara…

-Plaignez-vous, railla Werner, vous aurez droit à des régions de l'ex Empire !

Gautier choisit ce moment pour donner son avis :

-A l'avenir, empêchez vos moldus de faire trop de bêtises…

La remarque narquoise du français n'échappa pas au russe (ou soviétique) Dimitri Tourgueniev :

-Et Napoléon Ier, vous en faites quoi ?

Grimm ricana, et Gautier répliqua :

-Oh vous, vous ne pouvez rien dire ! C'est à cause de 1870 qu'on en est là ! Si la Prusse n'avait pas pris l'Alsace et la Lorraine…

-Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Moldus sont si belliqueux !

-Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, intervint Spencer.

Mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. Il échangea un regard blasé avec Anderson signifiant «j'étais sûr que ça marcherait pas», pendant que les ambassadeurs se criaient des noms d'oiseaux et se reprochaient des outrages commis avant même la fondation de l'Empire Romain…

**Alors ? Cette fic est juste un délire, mais aussi parce que je me demande sérieusement comment les sorciers se sont adaptés à tous les changements territoriaux de l'Histoire. Enfin bref. Une petite review pour la suite ?**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
